


A Wizard Is Never Late

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Reference to LOTR, Student Being Smartass, Tardy Student, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the headcanon submitted by dude-don't-just-don't to the mugglebornheadcanon. Muggleborns using the “A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to” line when they’re late for class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wizard Is Never Late

My eyes scanned the classroom, noting one spot was empty, as I was giving my lecture and they were busy scribbling down their notes. One was missing and the lesson had already started for five minutes. I sigh internally as I knew who was late. I wonder what kind of excuse he had this time.  
As if summoned, the doors flew open and a messy haired Gryffindor rushed into the classroom – a bright smile on his lips as he went to the spot next to his best friend.   
“You’re later, Mr Turner,” I call out calmly as everyone looked up and laying down their quills. The cocky bastard had the nerve to smile innocently at me and I had to make sure mine didn't twitch.   
“A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to!” The class muffled their snickers behind their hands as his best friend had to bite his fist not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes, pinning him to his spot and the laughter died out as I was known to be rather strict. Mr Turner should know that after attending my classes for the last four years.   
“I see you've been reading Lord of the Rings again, Mr Turner. When you've reached the fame and the skill of Gandalf the Grey, you may say those things. Till then, I strongly suggest you to be on time unless you want me to turn you into a clock? Or an owl so you can travel faster?”  
He blushed as he brushed his fingers embarrassed through his hair as he glanced down, a sheepish smile on his lips. “Sorry, Professor MacCailin,” he apologized to me, glancing up with wide puppy eyes. Rascal.  
“Now sit down, Mr Wizard,” I told him as my lips quirked a bit – showing him that I wasn't too furious at him. He smiled again and practically bounced to his seat, his friend ribbing his side amused.   
“Let’s continue with the lesson class,” I announced and continued with a hidden smile. To speak truthfully, I always enjoyed it when students referenced great literary work. Especially by little shits as Turner.


End file.
